


Festival

by VocaGirlAria



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese vocaloid, Cliche, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Ling and Tianyi are sooooooooo gay for each other, Romance, Stupid Love, They both talk about how amazing the other person is, Vocaloid China, where they're human?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaGirlAria/pseuds/VocaGirlAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as cliché as it was, Tianyi will never forget the first kiss she had with Ling. And even as stupid as it was, Ling will always remember the first kiss she had with Tianyi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival

“Come on,” Tianyi is panting and feels like she about to fall over. “I want to win you something!” A few feet in front of her is the ever persistent Ling. She’s laughing and pulling Tianyi along the festival paths. Tianyi thinks, if this didn’t make Ling so happy she would never have come. She loves the way Ling’s whole face lights up at the sight of adventure. She loves the way Ling’s smile gets wider when she see’s Tianyi. She especially loves how her eyes sparkle under the moonlight and couldn’t even compare them to the stars in the night sky. Tianyi could stare into those scarlet red pools for hours. Ling is always so kind to her. Ling doesn’t like to admit it, but Tianyi knows she’s the most compassionate and caring person she’s ever met. Once Ling got very sick but didn’t tell Tianyi because she didn’t want her to worry. Tianyi found out anyway and took care of her until she got better. She won’t tell Ling that she said some really sappy things when Ling was asleep but maybe, she heard her. Tianyi sometimes forgets that they feel the same way about each other. She wonders how such an amazing person could ever fall in love with someone like her.

When they first got to the festival, Tianyi and Ling had walked, hand in hand, looking around the stands with food and prizes. “Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…”Tianyi looks Ling with stars in her eyes. “We have to try those! I’m sure they’re delicious!” Ling knows that no matter how hard she tries, she’ll never get Tianyi away from the delicious aroma of warm food. The bright side is that Tianyi always offers to share, and Ling always accepts. The food really is delicious. Tianyi always somehow finds the best food. The instinct of a foodie she guesses. They stop at almost all of the booths that offer food. Ling has always wondered why no matter how much Tianyi eats she doesn’t gain any weight. Ling guesses it’s just how she is. Ling may not have an infinite amount of money to spend on food, but she’ll never say no to Tianyi. She would never say it aloud, but she loves everything about Tianyi. From all of her as a whole, down to the smallest detail. She really loves her hair and eyes. Ling has never told Tianyi, but sometimes when she wakes up in the middle of the night she plays with Tianyi’s hair and it calms her. It’s soft and smooth, never tangled; she runs her fingers through it. Don’t even get her started on eyes. Tianyi’s eyes are glittering emeralds. Beautiful crystal clear jewels. Just one look could hypnotize you. Although, Ling was already entranced from the beginning.

“Shoot!” Tianyi watches as Ling throws a plastic ball to knock over some cans.”This game is rigged! I swear!” Tianyi smiles and tries not to giggle. Ling has the worst possible aim of any person Tianyi had ever known. Once Ling gets frustrated and gives up, Tianyi steps up to the booth and tries her luck. On the first throw, she knocks one of the bottom cans over, causing the rest to tumble down. Ling tries to look like she’s not upset, but it’s definitely not working. The game manager sighs and hands Tianyi a large stuffed panda. The fur is soft and it has just the right amount of stuffing for hugging. Tianyi walks over to Ling and hands her the panda. “Here,” She puts the stuffed panda into Ling’s arms. “You don’t want it?” Ling tries to hand it back to Tianyi. “No, I know you like these kinds of things more than me.” Tianyi has always known that Ling loves stuffed animals. She says it doesn’t match her bold personality so she denies it, but she can’t lie in front of Tianyi. Ling puffs out her cheeks and turns her gaze away. Tianyi thinks it’s the cutest when Ling acts shy. “Are you sure you don’t want it? I think it fits you better.” Ling looks up and speaks into the panda’s face. “Huh?” Tianyi flashes her a confused look. “You both… are really… cute.” Tianyi can feel her face heating up from that stupid line. Her cheeks burn. She quickly turns her head to hide the dusted pink on her cheeks. Suddenly she hears the muffled sound of laughter and she starts laughing too. Ling was trying to hide her laughter at first, but she gave up after Tianyi joined her. They both start laughing hysterically. Ling doubles over clutching her stomach as she laughs wholeheartedly. Tianyi can barely stand as she leans on the stand nearby for stability. The two girls laugh well into the sunset. After the sun had set, Tianyi points to lights in the sky and asks Ling to watch the fireworks with her.Their laughter dies down and they slow down to hold hands and walk once more.

A flash of multicolored light dyes the faces of the people nearby. Ling can’t help but stare at just Tianyi’s face instead of the fireworks. Tianyi is entranced by the fireworks and can’t look away from them. Every few fireworks Tianyi points toward the sky and asks Ling if she saw the most recent explosion of light. “Ling!” She opens her mouth in surprise. “Wasn’t that one beautiful? Red is my favorite color, I hope we see more of those.” What a coincidence, Ling thinks. My favorite color is Blue. Except for the occasional interruption from Tianyi, it’s mostly just silence. It’s not the awkward kind, but the comforting one. The kind of silence where no one has to talk, because they both understand each other without the need of words. Tianyi is distracted by a new set of sparks in the sky and now it’s Ling’s chance. She takes a deep breath. If she’s going to do it, now’s the time. “Tianyi.” Tianyi turns her head towards Ling. “Hmm?” Ling puts her hand on Tianyi’s cheek and leans in towards her. Tianyi tilts her head in confusion. She smiles regardless. Ling stops inches from her face and hesitates. Ling can’t decide whether to continue or to back away. She starts to turn away, when finally, Tianyi closes the distance. Tianyi’s lips are soft and warm. Ling is taken aback at first but kisses back a little awkwardly. She can feel Tianyi smile into the kiss and she feels herself grinning as well.

Even as cliché as it was, Tianyi will never forget the first kiss she had with Ling. And even as stupid as it was, Ling will always remember the first kiss she had with Tianyi.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really short, but this is my first fanfic I've ever posted, so feel free to leave some constructive criticism. I fell in love with this pairing the instant I watched the Vocaloid China pv's and I wanted to write some fluffy stuff. I hope you liked it!


End file.
